shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
GaZelda
GaZelda is the het ship between Ganondorf and Zelda from The Legend of Zelda fandom. Canon Legend of Zelda Ganon storms Hyrule Castle and kidnaps Princess Zelda, demanding the Triforce of Wisdom. In an effort to prevent him from obtaining it, Zelda breaks the Triforce of Wisdom into eight fragments and scatters them throughout Hyrule. Ganon then takes Zelda into a mountain lair and imprisons her. Link arrives and is able to defeat him and rescue the princess. A Link to the Past Ganondorf is stuck in the Dark World but is able to possess Agahnim and make him do his bidding in the Light World. He sends the first six maidens into the Dark World and has Zelda captured but Link manages to rescue her. However, while Link goes out to obtain the Master Sword, Agahnim captures Zelda and sends her into the Dark World just as Link arrives which opens the portal. After Zelda and the maidens are rescued, she helps Link get into Ganon's Tower so that he may face him. Ocarina of Time Princess Zelda has a nightmare about Ganondorf before even meeting him. While the Gerudo leader swears his loyalty to the King of Hyrule, Zelda knows that he is not sincere but nobody believes her except for Impa and Link. She sends Link to obtain the keys to opening the Door of Time but is eventually chased out of the castle by Ganondorf and is forced to flee with Impa. Meanwhile, Link is sealed away for seven years so Ganondorf manages to obtain the Triforce of Power. Princess Zelda disguises herself as Sheik and helps Link work on thwarting Ganondorf's plans after he finally wakes up. When she reveals herself, Ganondorf laughs that he made the right decision by keeping Link alive and captures her. Link manages to save her but Ganondorf survives the collapsing of his own castle and turns into a giant monster. After Link defeats Ganon, Zelda calls upon the power of the sages and helps seal the evil king away. Wind Waker Ganondorf eventually manages to break out of the seal and frantically searches for Princess Zelda. He has his bird minion capture girls with pointy ears as they might be Princess Zelda. Eventually, while fighting Link, a pirate named Tetra sneaks in and attacks Ganondorf. He notices that she has a fragment of the Triforce of Wisdom and realizes that she is Princess Zelda, though Komali swoops in to rescue her. Eventually, Ganondorf manages to find Zelda hiding in Hyrule Castle and kidnaps her. Link then arrives and he extracts the entire Triforce, although the king usurps his wish. Link and Zelda then fight Ganondorf together and manage to defeat him. Twilight Princess Ganondorf attempts to take over Hyrule by using the Twili Zant. After Link defeats Zant, he goes to Hyrule Castle and finds Ganondorf sitting on the throne with Zelda's body. He manages to possess her and makes her attack Link until he is able to force his spirit out of her body. Later on, Zelda mounts Epona with Link and helps him fight Ganondorf by using Arrows of Light. Fanon GaZelda has a mild amount of popularity among the Zelda fans. It is mostly shipped as an alternative to Zelink by those who would rather ship Link with somebody else in the game, such as Midna in Twilight Princess. However, there are many fans who are against GaZelda and find it to be disgusting. This is mainly due to the fact that the two are enemies and an age difference, depending on the game. Some like to headcanon Ganondorf having a crush on Zelda similar to Bowser liking Princess Peach in the Mario games. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Ganondorf/Zelda tag on FanFiction.net Navigation